Words of Power Vietnamese ver
by CharlotteD
Summary: Fic dịch. "On these floating islands, words have power and Tsuna is determined to find the man who left these words under his skin." R27, RR!


**Title: **Words of Power

**Author: **breadsticks (FFN)

**Translator: **CharlotteD (or CharleD)

**Rating: **T

**Genres: **Fantasy/Romance

**Summary: **On these floating islands, words have power and Tsuna is determined to find the man who left these words under his skin.

**Disclaimers: **As always, Do not own.

**Pairing: **R27 (RebornxTsuna)

**Warnings: **AU-Fantasy. Lời thoại nhân vật không được báo trước bởi dấu "" hay _

**Notes:** Cực. Kì. Khó. Dịch. Trí tưởng tượng của author quá phong phú. =3= Không Beta, nên mong các bạn bỏ quá cho những sai sót *chắc chắn* sẽ có. Lớp từ vựng trong fic đều là sáng tạo riêng của tác giả, chỉ khi hiểu được thì mới thấy được sự độc đáo của nó. Khi đọc nên tập trung, và nên liên kết lại những từ thuộc cùng trường từ vựng để hiểu rõ hơn dụng ý của author. Good luck!

XXX

**Words of Power**

_Lời nói là quyền lực._

_Và bởi định nghĩa trên, nó ngụ ý rằng tên gọi là công cụ của quyền lực._

~X~

Một con tàu, đến trên làn sóng những đám mây tích điện. Những lá cờ hình chữ nhật với kích thước của những ngôi nhà lắc lư và đu đưa, điều khiển hướng đi của tàu. Các cánh buồm trên cùng bám trụ vững vàng và mãnh liệt với hơi thở của gió. Hình chạm nơi mũi tàu đứng tự hào và không hề khuất phục. Đó là một tàu buôn chở của quí từ phương Tây, và nó đến với cụm đảo lơ lửng để trao đổi hàng hóa.

Tsuna quan sát từ bến cảng, khi nó cập vào vùng biển-trời nhộn nhịp. Con tàu đã có một chuyến hải trình thuận lợi, khi không một vết xước nào có thể được tìm thấy trên thân nó. Những người dân làng khác cũng đang đứng chờ, đa số họ là chủ tiệm và thương buôn. Cậu xem xét phía chân trời của biển-trời và nhận thấy không một tên nào trong bọn Cá theo đuôi tàu. Cậu trút một hơi thở dài nhẹ nhõm rồi tập trung ánh nhìn trở lại vào những người thủy thủ, lái buôn đang xuống khỏi tàu, tên Flyfast.

Cậu chăm chú nhìn chằm chằm vào từng người một, mong muốn sự xuất hiện của một gương mặt thân thiện quen thuộc với tóc mai dài cong vút, tóc đen cắt thành từng chỏm nhọn, và cái hình xăm nực cười hình con tắc kè cuộn mình quanh mắt phải. Không có gì cả, không, không phải người đó.

Đã ba giờ rồi, cậu đứng đấy trong khi một cái chợ tạm bợ nổi lên trên bến cảng, khách du hành và người địa phương trộn lẫn vào nhau kiếm tìm thông tin và sự đổi chác.

Anh không hề có mặt trên tàu.

Tsuna nhìn trừng trừng vào hai nắm tay và căm ghét trái tim đang run rẩy của cậu.

Những người thủy thủ không hề nghe được bất kì tin tức nào về Dragon. Họ rất lấy làm tiếc và xin lỗi, còn sự thương hại thì dày đặc và nặng nề trong lời nói. Tsuna có thể nhìn thấy trong tâm trí họ, _Lại một người nữa_. Nhưng Tsuna lại không tài nào cảm thấy nổi giận với họ được.

Sự thờ ơ gần-như-lạnh-lùng của Reborn đối với tất cả mọi người mà anh từng gặp thì rất nổi tiếng khắp vùng Skyseas. Thực chất, Reborn không hề vô tâm, song anh nhìn người xung quanh mình với một khoảng cách nào đó, giữa anh và những người tự cho là bạn anh. Nên cũng chẳng hề ngạc nhiên gì khi Reborn thường bỏ lại nhiều bạn bè ở những nơi khác nhau với gần như không một cái liếc nhìn lại.

Và rồi anh biến mất.

Vậy nên, cứ mỗi lần một con tàu cập vào các bến cảng cọt kẹt của hòn đảo Spice, Tsuna đứng dưới bóng những cây nhiệt đới và theo dõi, và chờ đợi.

~X~

"_Hãy nhớ, học trò vô dụng, trên thế giới này__ không hề có một sức mạnh nào vĩ đại hơn lời nói thành hình từ ý muốn cả."_

~X~

Rồi cậu nghe thấy nó, một dấu hiệu, một tia sáng. Một thương nhân nói về một thành phố mới đang được xây dựng trên lục địa phương Tây, đầy rẫy thư viện với những cuốn sách dày và cuộn giấy với kích cỡ của cả con đường. Khi lời nói đến tai cậu, tóc cậu nhói lên và một thứ gì đó dưới da cậu chuyển mình, bị kích động.

Cậu trở về nhà, gom góp tiền để dành và mua một vé từ thuyền trưởng của Flyfast chỉ ngay ngày hôm sau đó.

~X~

_Lời nói mang đầy quyền lực. Và bởi định nghĩa đó, những câu chuyện được xây dựng từ lời nói thậm chí còn quyền lực hơn khi từng từ một được đặt chắc chắn vào vị trí bởi những ràng buộc của suy nghĩ và cảm xúc._

~X~

Có một câu chuyện trong rất nhiều câu chuyện và truyền thuyết về Dragon thường hay bị quên lãng và tầm thường hóa. Đó là một chuyện kể rất kì lạ mà ngay cả khi nhiều người không hiểu tầm quan trọng của nó, mọi người vẫn thích nghe kể mỗi khi một cơn bão ập về. Nó bắt đầu, theo đó, trên hòn đảo thứ mười mà Reborn đã dừng chân đến, anh tìm thấy một cậu bé đang quì trước đống tro bụi của một biệt thự đã bị thiêu rụi.

Anh hỏi, Sao ngươi lại ở đây?

Cậu bé siết chặt những ngón tay lại trong đám bụi màu xám và nói, Tôi không đi được.

Và Reborn gật đầu, hiểu rằng những lời đó làm cho trọng lượng của nỗi đau và sự mất mát càng nặng nề hơn trên đôi vai xương xẩu. Anh nâng cậu bé dậy và nhận cậu làm học trò, người trò thứ hai trong cuộc đời anh.

~X~

_Reborn thường xé những mảnh nhỏ khỏi nh__ững trang giấy của những cuốn sách cổ và khuấy nó cùng với bột yến mạch trong nồi. Từ và mực rỉ vào đám hạt bị nghiền nát và Tsuna luôn bị buộc phải ăn chúng, phải học chúng. Một số có vị như sự hứng khởi, một số khác như nỗi hận cay đắng, và nhiều cái khá__c nghe mặn với chứng hoài nghi sợ sệt. Tsuna không thể nhớ hết số lượng sách cậu đã bị ngốn vào miệng và dồn vào đầu mình. Và chúng mắc kẹt luôn trong tâm trí cậu, như keo dán với giấy khô._

Dragon không phải là tên thật của Reborn. Anh thì thầm điều đó với Tsuna, trong buổi chập choạng của bình minh, tràn đầy sự yên ắng và tĩnh lặng. Tên thật của ta là Reborn, và lời nói dịu dàng, rõ ràng đối với tai của Tsuna. Bởi vì mỗi ngày, cứ như thể ta được tái sinh và sẽ không có quá khứ nào giam hãm được ta. Không quá khứ, không tiếc nuối, không vướng bận.

Tsuna đã thầm thì lại, Như vậy không cô đơn sao?

Người thầy của cậu dựng ngược lại, như thể bị cắn phải.

_Ngày hôm sau, anh biến mất._

~X~

Thuyền trưởng của Flyfast tên gọi là Naito, và anh cười và trò chuyện với một tốc độ và sự quá mức mà Tsuna phải nhìn vào anh ta trong kinh ngạc. Đặc biệt có vẻ thật bất cẩn khi phun ra từ này đến từ khác như vậy, thậm chí là đối với một người dân bình thường đi nữa. Sau này, cậu mới biết được rằng Naito có thể làm thế vì anh ta thuộc bộ lạc, Blank.

Tất nhiên là Naito biết. Naito biết chuyến du hành của Tsuna đến miền Tây là để tìm kiếm người đàn ông tên Dragon. Trước đây anh ta đã đến thăm những hòn đảo đó và đã được nghe kể câu chuyện. Anh ta cảnh báo cậu bé, Đó là một giấc mơ rất điên rồ. Vì mỗi bước chân cậu đặt xuống, cậu sẽ giẫm lên kính vỡ. Những chướng ngại sẽ tìm đến cậu, trở ngại lớn nhất trong đó là chính Dragon.

Và Naito tiếp tục, Hãy nghĩ đến đại dương mà cậu phải băng qua.

Tsuna không lên tiếng.

Và Naito nói, Hãy nghĩ đến sa mạc mà cậu phải vượt qua.

Tsuna không lên tiếng.

Hãy nghĩ đến sự thờ ơ của Dragon. Anh ta sẽ cho cậu những gì nếu cậu tìm thấy anh ta? Cậu có nghĩ rằng cậu có thể trói buộc anh ta dễ dàng đến thế không?

Và Tsuna vẫn không lên tiếng. Ngay cả khi, sự căm phẫn và sự công bằng điên cuồng tủa ra bên trong cậu như những đám gai.

Naito lắc đầu. Ngày ấy khi Reborn ra đi, cậu bé ngày càng ít nói chuyện, như thể bị tước mất niềm vui từ lời nói của cậu. Anh ta rủa thầm Reborn trong đầu vì cái thói tách biệt, vì thái độ xa cách ngay cả khi anh thu hút người khác quanh mình.

~X~

Cậu không muốn trói buộc Reborn cho bản thân mình. Đó là một suy nghĩ ngu ngốc, đáng bị chỉ trích và cực kì ghê tởm.

Không, Reborn đã làm việc đó rồi, liên kết và ràng buộc và nhốt Tsuna lại trong nững gút thắt và mớ rối. Khi anh nhặt được Tsuna và ngày qua ngày, khi anh đứng và cười và trò chuyện với Tsuna, anh đã xây dựng nên hết liên kết này tới kết nối khác giữa họ. Và khi anh ra đi, anh đã mang theo một đầu dây, và nó càng ngày càng chặt hơn cùng với sức căng, khoảng cách và thời gian.

Nên, Tsuna sẽ đến với Reborn.

~X~

Cậu chăm chú nhìn làn sóng những đám mây tựa như bông xếp tầng đang tiến đến gần. Cưỡi trên dòng chảy đó là hai con Cá to béo hàm đầy nanh nhọn, mỗi con bằng nửa con tàu. Những cái răng dài của chúng lóe lên như những thanh kiếm và cơ thể nhợt nhạt, trong mờ của chúng trông nhăn nheo lại vì đói. Thuyền trưởng đã bắt đầu quát thủy thủ đoàn vào vị trí còn những vị khách thì trở về phòng cho an toàn. Ba hàng đại bác chuẩn bị sẵn sàng tầm ngắm vào các lỗ đặt nòng dọc thân tàu.

Thật hiếm khi gặp bọn Cá ở Skyseas.

Nhưng chúng luôn mang theo sự chết chóc cùng với chúng.

Tsuna đứng trong phòng mình, nhìn ra qua ô cửa sổ. Cậu bắt đầu lẩm bẩm trong miệng, một câu đó dần bốc ra như khói từ miệng cậu. _Không chân để nhảy múa, Không phổi để hít thở, Không sinh mạng để sống hay chết. Và dù vậy ta lại làm cả ba điều trên…_

Cậu ấn ngón tay vào bàn tay trái để chắc rằng cái thứ nằm dưới da không thoát được khỏi miệng cậu. Dưới những móng tay ấn mạnh vào da, là hình xăm một cái đuôi đang điên cuồng quằn quại để trốn thoát sức nặng của ngón tay cậu. Cơ thể của nó kéo lê vào dưới bóng tay áo cậu và Tsuna biết nó đang quẫy đập, bởi cậu có thể cảm nhận được điều đó.

Cậu lặp lại những lời đó, hết lần này tới lần khác. Bên ngoài, bọn Cá nanh nhọn bơi đến gần hơn nữa. Đại bác đã nổ cò, những tiếng nổ và chửi rủa xé toạt bầu không khí. Bốn phát đã làm con gần nhất bị thương, làm lộ ra bộ xương bên dưới lớp thịt của con Cá. Điên tiết, nó lội lại gần hơn về phía con tàu, chắc hẳn có ý định lật úp chiếc tàu hoặc ngoạm một miếng khỏi nó.

Miệng cậu cuối cùng cũng mở ra cùng với câu trả lời cho câu đố cậu đã dựng nên, _Lửa._

Nó tóe lửa với một tiếng nổ và lưỡi lửa nhận chìm cả hai con quái vật cùng tiếng rít làm rung động cả bầu không khí trong đó con tàu đang lướt nhanh.

~X~

Những người thủy thủ đang thì thầm bảo nhau rằng một Phù Thủy Ngôn Từ đã lên tàu và tiêu diệt bọn nanh nhọn. Sự kính sợ, kinh tởm và e ngại rành rành trong giọng nói khi họ trò chuyện một cách cẩn trọng.

Và lời nói của họ nếm như tro trong miệng cậu.

_Bởi lẽ lời nói là vũ khí, có thể làm tổn thương và giết, thậm chí khi được thốt ra bởi người thường._

~X~

_Dragon thu thập những lời__ đồn và tin tức giữa vô vàn các khu chợ và quán rượu của các thành phố và hòn đảo. Việc truy lùng chúng rất quan trọng vì chúng thường hay tự bóp méo khi truyền từ tai này sang tai khác. Ngày nọ, anh nghe lỏm được hai người đánh cá tán dóc về một cậu bé tê__n Tsuna đang tìm kiếm ngài Dragon khét tiếng. Anh chăm chú lắng nghe, gom góp những lời nói mới mẻ phun ra từ sợi dây-leo-tán-dóc này về cuộc chạm trán giữa Tsuna và bọn Cá cùng với chiến thắng của cậu._

_Anh cắn răng lại và nghĩ rằng học trò của mình thật__ ngốc nghếch._

~X~

Họ cập bến vào một trong những hòn đảo bờ rìa lục địa phương Tây. Tsuna vẫy chào tạm biệt Naito và tìm đến chợ trong làng để trang bị thêm hành lý và tin tức về thành phố mới nổi nọ.

Cậu dừng lại trước một gian hàng với nhiều chai lọ màu sắc đa dạng được đậy kín. Chữ viết bằng mực cuộn xoắn trong khoảng không gian trong mỗi cái lọ. Cậu có thể cảm thấy nó, áp lực cùng với năng lượng chờ đợi được phóng thích. Chúng thuộc hàng chất lượng cao, nếu xét đến khí hậu ở đây. Cậu chọn vài lọ với các từ, Năng Lượng và Ngủ.

Khi người tác giả tính tiền mớ hàng của cậu, Tsuna bắt gặp một cái lọ có để là Vài Ngày Đi Đường. Cái gì thế, Tsuna hỏi; trong khi ngón tay cậu bóp chặt cái đuôi đang quẫy đập dưới lớp da bàn tay cậu.

Người thương buôn nhìn về phía Tsuna đang chỉ. Ồ, cái đó hả? Nó giúp cậu băng qua sa mạc trong khoảng thời gian chừng một vài ngày.

Tsuna dượm hỏi một cái giá.

Năm mươi xen, người đàn ông trả lời. Nhưng cậu trông không có vẻ đã có một con cá vây tròn. Cậu nên mua nó chung với một con cá.

Ô, Tsuna nói. Vậy con cá vây tròn đó bao nhiêu ạ?

Tám trăm bảy mươi đồng bạc, người lái buôn phát âm một cách rõ ràng.

Kinh ngạc, Tsuna hỏi, Tại sao?

Vị tác giả dừng lại, nheo mắt nhìn cậu và nói, Ờ, có bao giờ cậu mua dây yên mà không có con ngựa không?

Tsuna gật đầu cam chịu, và người tác giả đi ra sau lều, bị che khuất khỏi phần còn lại của căn tiệm. Ông ta đi thong thả trở ra, với một cái bình màu xanh to tướng được đậy lại bằng một miếng da căng ngang miệng. Tsuna có thể thấy một con cá vây nhỏ béo múp bơi lội trong đó. Nó trông như cái đầu lơ lửng của một ông già với cặp môi sưng húp và vây cá ở hai bên. Ông gật đầu với cậu và đưa ra lời cảnh báo quen thuộc về việc không được sử dụng ngôn từ một cách quá liều. Rồi ông lôi ra một cái lọ không màu từ một cái hộp khuất sau một trong những đống hàng và đưa nó cho cậu. Nó chứa Vài Ngày Đi Đường nhảy múa bên trong.

Cậu nói vâng và cảm ơn và thanh toán chúng bằng món tiền còn lại của mình. Lời nói lịch sự và ấm áp như sữa mà thậm chí chính Tsuna có thể cảm nhận được tác dụng của chúng, dù cho cậu không phải là người nhận.

~X~

Các câu đố là vũ khí thường dùng của Tsuna. Rất nhanh để gọi ra và lại dễ nhớ. Song sức mạnh của chúng, dù vậy, lại đến từ việc hiểu sai lệch. Câu đố càng khó hiểu, tác dụng của nó càng cao. Nói thẳng ra thì đó là một thứ vũ khí hơi trẻ con. Hiệu quả của nó luôn dao động và nó cũng rất dễ bị đánh bại nếu đối thủ biết câu trả lời cho mọi câu đố mà bạn có.

Đối với Reborn, đó là những câu lệnh, ngắn gọn, những lời nói cô đọng đầy ý muốn độc đoán. Bởi lẽ, lời nói quyền lực luôn là thứ đơn giản nhất.

Thật dễ để nhận ra sự khác biệt giữa họ.

~X~

Cậu cúi xuống và mở nút bình, con cá vây tròn chui ra, mỡ của nó tạo nên một tiếng _plup!_. Nó nhìn cậu ngây ra. Cậu xua nó ngồi xuống nền sa mạc. Nó vẫn trơ ra đấy mà nhìn cậu, giờ thì có phần hơi gắt gỏng.

Cậu lấy cái lọ Vài Ngày Đi Đường ra và mở nắp.

Nó vuột khỏi tay cậu và cái lọ cùng với từ ngữ trong đó đổ nhào xuống. Cậu cố chộp lấy chúng trong không trung nhưng chúng trượt qua kẽ ngón tay cậu và rồi cơn gió thổi một cách tàn nhẫn vào chúng, làm chữ bay trong không khí như một con diều. Tsuna đuổi theo chúng, nhảy lên nhảy xuống để với lấy. Con cá không hề nhúc nhích, vẫn xem xét con người kia.

Cách đó vài phút và gió ngừng thổi, chữ dần thấm xuống mặt cát. Và rồi cát bắt đầu hút chữ vào, từ từ lún xuống từng dòng chữ một.

Hoảng hốt, Tsuna lao tới vũng cát lún và quì sụp xuống để với lấy hết chữ này đến chữ khác, nhồi chúng vào miệng cậu nhanh nhất có thể. Cát trộn lẫn với chữ và Tsuna có thể cảm giác được sạn của muối cùng hạt cát giữa đám chữ thô nhầy nhụa, chưa được nấu chín bởi giấy và viết. Vài chữ vẫn còn thiếu, cậu bèn bắt đầu đào vào thành của hố cát chảy, ngay cả khi cậu cảm thấy mình đang chìm xuống.

Cậu nhận ra mình đang đánh mất chúng. Cát đã tới hông cậu và cậu thì vẫn đang thiếu mất ba chữ cái. Cậu cố vắt óc cho ra một câu đố, câu đố nào cũng được, nhưng đồng hồ cát đang cạn dần, đẩy trượt ra xa dần từng hạt bụi của mạng sống cậu.

Cậu tìm được một chữ, vướng vào bên dưới một trong những móng tay của cậu. Cậu cắn nó ra và nuốt vội.

Con cá vây tròn nhìn cậu chằm chằm từ nơi mà cậu đã đặt nó, chán như cục đất.

Giờ đã lên đến vai cậu, và rồi cậu đào lên thêm được một chữ nữa, cậu ăn nó.

Cát nóng bỏng, thiêu đốt tràn vào miệng và hơi thở, còn bóng tối dần dần trộm đi tầm nhìn của cậu. Thế là xong. Đây là cái kết của cậu. Tsuna sẽ chết tại nơi đây và Reborn sẽ không bao giờ nói với cậu điều đó…Cậu ho một tiếng cuối và nuốt cát vào khi nó trút xuống đầu cậu.

Lẫn trong ngụm cuối ấy, là chữ cái cuối cùng, chữ T.

Con cá vây tròn nhảy tõm lên xuống và lớn dần lên. Nó bay lên không trung, miệng há to và nó ngoạm xuyên qua hố cát nơi Tsuna đã bị nhấn chìm. Rồi nó bơi một cách uể oải trên không về phía chân trời mù mịt của lục địa phương Tây.

~X~

_Lần này Dragon đang thu thập lời nói còn thừa từ những vùng hoang mạc bởi chúng sẽ mục rữa nếu không được đụng tới trong một thời gian dài. Và một buổi chiều nóng bức nọ, anh nghe thấy lời nói thoá__ng qua của hai con ấu trùng kì nhông bên đường. Có một cậu bé tên Tsuna đã vật lộn và đấu tranh với những hố cát, ăn lấy cát ngay từ mặt đất. Rồi bọn ấu trùng tuyên bố về việc con cá vây tròn đã ăn trọn cả hố cát lẫn cậu bé như thế nào. Được cứu bởi một co__n cá! Chúng cười rần rã._

_Dragon cắn răng lại và nghĩ rằng học trò của mình thật quá ngốc nghếch._

~X~

Vài ngày sau đó, Tsuna choàng tỉnh trong sa mạc nơi con cá vây đã đặt cậu. Nó đã đi rồi.

Tiếng chửi thề từ xa chạm đến tai cậu và cậu nhanh chóng tiến đến đấy, nghĩ rằng đó có thể là Reborn. Cậu thấy một bóng người đang ngồi cúi gập lại, phía bên kia của một trận địa to lớn gồ ghề lỗ chỗ những hố tròn và cỏ khô. Cậu chạy về phía đó, bấy giờ nhận ra rằng cho dù người ấy là ai, thì họ đang cần sự giúp đỡ.

Cậu đến với một người đàn ông đội một nón bảo hiểm bọc thép, che phủ hoàn toàn đầu của anh ta. Nó phô bày một dấu chữ thập kéo dài từ đỉnh trán xuống đến cuối cằm của anh. Nó gây cho Tsuna ấn tượng rằng cái nón không cung cấp đủ sự bảo vệ cần thiết khi mà một vòng nhẫn đầy răng nhọn hoắt như gai đang ấn vào cổ anh ta. Nó gắn với một sợi xích dài nối vào cây cọc treo cổ, bị gỉ bởi máu.

Người đàn ông nhìn thấy cậu và kêu lên, Cứu! Cứu! Cái thứ đáng nguyền rủa này tóm được tôi khi tôi đang ngủ!

Tsuna gật đầu và thận trọng tiếp cận cây cọc. In trên đó là những lời sau:

Ta là một câu đố gồm chín âm tiết,  
Một con voi, một căn nhà nặng nề,  
Một trái dưa dạo chơi trên hai tua xoắn  
Ôi quả đỏ, Ngà voi, gỗ quí!  
Bánh mì to với bọt đang trào lên  
Tiền mới đúc ra trong cái túi đầy.  
Ta là phương tiện, là sân khấu, là con bò chửa.  
Ta đã ăn một giỏ đầy táo xanh  
Đã lên tàu giờ không còn đường xuống.

Có chín chỗ trống bên dưới dòng chữ và một chữ A, một E và một R đã được khắc lên đó. Đã có năm chữ X hiện lên xung quanh câu đố, có nghĩa là người này đã phạm phải năm sai lầm khi đoán những chữ còn lại. Thêm một lỗi nữa và anh ta sẽ phải chết dưới tay của cọc treo cổ.

Ưm, Tsuna cắn môi, Đó là…

Ừ, ừ, người đàn ông ra hiệu một cách thiếu kiên nhẫn với cậu. Đó là gì? Cậu có biết câu trả lời không? Vì chúa, nói mau đi.

Đó là Pregnancy (sự mang thai), Tsuna trả lời.

Người đàn ông chăm chăm nhìn cậu, kinh ngạc. Đ-đúng rồi! Anh ta quay về phía cọc treo cổ đứng đấy một cách đầy đe dọa và hét lên, Pregnancy!

Một tiếng _click_ và vòng nhẫn răng rơi ra, bị lôi trở lại để bọc quanh cây cọc. Tsuna chụp lấy tay người đàn ông và bỏ chạy trước khi cây cọc treo cổ lại bắt đầu một ván mới.

~X~

Người đàn ông đội mũ bảo hiểm tự nhận mình là Giotto. Anh ta vỗ lưng Tsuna và cười khì và cảm ơn cậu bé. Anh ta nói, Cậu vừa cứu mạng tôi khi nãy đấy. Liệu đây có việc gì tôi có thể làm để trả ơn…?

Tsuna gật đầu và hỏi, Anh có biết tôi có thể tìm thấy Dragon ở đâu không?

Gì cơ? Cậu đang tìm Dragon à? Người đàn ông gật gù, Ra vậy. Cậu hẳn phải là Tsuna. Được rồi, anh bạn, tôi có thể làm được hơn nhiều so với việc chỉ chỉ cho cậu biết ông ta đã đi về đâu. Tên Dragon ấy nợ tôi một ân huệ khá là lớn đấy. Đi nào, tôi sẽ cho cậu xem.

Người đàn ông quay đi và Tsuna theo anh ta.

Họ dừng lại ở một khoảng sa mạc rộng lớn bằng phẳng và Giotto mang ra một cái lồng đèn kiểu cổ. Anh ta trút ngược nó xuống và nước đổ ào ra từ miệng đèn xuống mặt đất khô cằn nứt nẻ. Khi nước trút xuống và trút xuống, Tsuna có thể thấy nó rửa trôi đi một lớp dày đất cát và bên dưới đó là mặt kính chiếu sáng rạng rỡ ánh mặt trời bỏng rát. Giotto cứ đổ xuống mãi, và Tsuna thấy khá là ngạc nhiên rằng có nhiều nước đến thế này chảy ra từ một cái đèn nhỏ.

Hai tiếng trôi qua và Giotto cuối cùng cũng dừng lại, cất cái đèn vào lại trong áo choàng.

Bên dưới chân họ là một sàn nhà bằng kính che đậy cả một thành phố đảo ngược trống rỗng.

Tsuna có thể thấy những tòa nhà tạo nên từ vài căn phòng nhỏ vuông vứt nhô ra ở những góc độ khác nhau, như thể một ai đó đã chồng những chiếc hộp bê-tông thành đống. Và còn cả cửa sổ nữa, những cái lỗ hình chữ nhật to lớn được khắc vào từng căn phòng và thông qua chúng, Tsuna có thể thấy hàng đống sách chất thành nhiều chồng cao ngất. Xa bên trên những tòa nhà đó, cậu xem xét những con yêu cá mập lượn lờ bơi lội trên Skyseas xanh biếc.

Thành phố nằm ở mặt trong của lục địa.

Giotto dùng chân gõ nhẹ vào sàn nhà.

Rồi một người đàn ông bước ra từ một trong những phòng ngủ nhỏ và Tsuna bỗng quỵ xuống, hai bàn tay cậu dộng thình thịch xuống sàn. Là Reborn! Là Reborn của cậu đang kiểm tra quanh thành phố dưới lòng đất. Và cứ như thể không khí đã bị hút cạn khỏi Tsuna, niềm vui của cậu mới to lớn làm sao. Cậu muốn hét lên thật to rằng cậu đã tìm được anh, cậu đã tìm được Reborn. Dù anh trông khác hẳn, Tsuna lưu ý. Có nhiều nếp nhăn hằn trên gương mặt xanh xao của anh hơn còn hai gò má thì hóp lại, và đôi mắt anh thì chỉ còn là một màu đen mờ đục. Tsuna thật muốn òa khóc vì điều đó. Ngay cả hình xăm con tắc kè của anh cũng có vẻ xám hơn.

Nhưng Reborn của cậu vẫn còn đó những bắp cơ lực lưỡng căng tràn với sức ép và mái tóc chĩa ra như thể có dòng điện chạy qua chúng. Và còn đám tóc mai nữa! Tsuna bịt miệng lại, sợ rằng cậu sẽ bật cười điên loạn. Chúng vẫn cong như ngày nào, những thứ hằn học ấy.

Giotto nâng Tsuna lên khỏi mặt đất và thì thầm vào tai cậu, Bình tĩnh lại. Giờ không phải là lúc để hoảng loạn.

Tsuna hít lấy hít để vào vài hơi và sau khi đã bình tĩnh lại, gật đầu với Giotto rằng cậu đã sẵn sàng.

Giotto trao cho cậu một nụ cười tinh quái và bảo, Xem nhé.

Anh ta ấn đầu ngón tay xuống sàn. Và anh đẩy mạnh và rồi cả bàn tay của anh ta trượt xuyên qua để bọc quanh cổ chân của Reborn, rồi anh giật mạnh. Một âm thanh nghe như tiếng súp đặc bị bắn văng tung tóe và Reborn bay ra khỏi mặt đất, chửi rủa và vấp ngã vào người Giotto.

_Chính xác_ thì tại sao cậu lại lôi tôi ra khỏi cuộc nghiên cứu của mình hả, Reborn hỏi với chất giọng dứt khoát thường ngày của anh.

Anh hầu như không liếc nhìn đến Tsuna, người đang tròn xoe mắt nhìn anh.

Một trận đấu, Giotto vỗ lưng Tsuna và tiếp tục, Tôi muốn anh so tài với Tsuna. Tôi nợ cậu ấy mạng sống của mình nên tôi muốn cho cậu ấy một cơ hội. Cậu ấy thắng, cậu ấy được giữ anh bên cạnh mình. Còn anh thắng, ừ thì…tôi sẽ mang cậu ấy đi – khỏi việc làm phiền anh. Anh ta nháy mắt với người đàn ông kia và siết chặt hơn bàn tay đang giữ lấy vai Tsuna. Anh ta cúi người và nói to những lời này vào đôi vai gầy của Tsuna, Cậu biết luật rồi đấy.

Reborn trừng mắt nhìn họ.

Anh ta đẩy Tsuna về phía Reborn.

Tôi quyết định trò chơi, Reborn nói. Tôi chọn Buông tay.

Choáng, Tsuna chỉ có thể gật đầu. Theo một cách nào đó thì nó hoàn toàn có nghĩa, khi mà đó là một trong những trò chơi Reborn chuộng hơn, tâm lí hơn về bản chất. Và nếu cậu thua cuộc, thật dễ dàng với Reborn để cắt đứt với cậu mãi mãi. Cậu thấy ngực mình quặn đau rằng Reborn lại không ưa cậu đến độ đi chọn trò chơi này. Bởi lẽ Tsuna không thể lờ đi gợi ý rằng trò chơi này tương đồng với hoàn cảnh của họ.

Reborn đưa tay ra và Tsuna nắm lấy nó và siết thật chặt.

Anh không siết lại và cầm tay Tsuna một cách lỏng lẻo.

Và rồi Reborn bắt đầu trò chơi.

~X~

Một con rắn rít lên và trườn trong nắm tay của Tsuna. Nó lạnh lùng và cuồng nộ và nó cắn cậu nhưng Tsuna không buông tay.

~X~

Tay cậu bốc cháy vì Tsuna đang cầm một que củi rực lửa, những vết bỏng giộp từ hơi nóng bắt đầu hình thành trên làn da mềm và Tsuna đã rên rỉ vì đau đớn. Nhưng cậu không buông tay và những ngón tay cậu ghì chặt, đốt tay tái trắng.

~X~

Ánh bạc lóe lên và một dòng máu đỏ thẩm nhuộm lấy nó khi Tsuna ghì chặt con dao có lưỡi cưa giữa những ngón tay cậu và cơn đau đã bắt đầu nhói lên âm ỉ. Những vết bỏng rải rác trên những ngón tay thon thả và vết cắn trước đó đang ngả sang một màu xanh bệnh hoạn. Tsuna không buông tay, không thể buông tay.

~X~

Lần này, Tsuna không cảm thấy gì trong những ngón tay cậu ngoài không khí và khoảng trống. Đó là một trò bịp, cậu biết. Đó là một trò gian trá, một cái bẫy. Cậu không để tay mình lơi lỏng khỏi vị trí của chúng, siết chặt lấy khoảng không dù cho đó có là không khí đi nữa. Cậu cố gắng không hét lên vì nó cảm giác thật trống rỗng, đôi tay cậu. Tsuna sẽ không buông tay.

~X~

Xuyên suốt cả đêm, Reborn biến hình và Tsuna vẫn đan chặt tay họ vào nhau. Cho dù Reborn có xua đuổi Tsuna thế nào đi nữa, hết lần này đến lần khác trong cái sa mạc tối tăm ấy, bàn tay ấm áp của Tsuna vẫn ngoan cố nắm chặt lấy tay anh.

Bầu trời đang sáng dần lên từ nỗi u sầu đen tối của nó và sớm thôi, mặt trời sẽ chạm đến chân trời của lục địa này. Reborn sẽ thua.

Đây là lần cuối cùng, như Tsuna mỏi mệt đeo bám vào những ngón tay của Reborn chặt như đinh đóng. Cậu đã khụy trên hai đầu gối, hai tay run rẩy, một mớ bầy nhầy những da cháy xém, vết thương đóng vảy và những vết sưng. Đây là lần cuối cùng, cậu tự nhắc nhở mình. Hình xăm cái đuôi trên da cậu đã cuộn lại bên trong bóng râm của quần áo cậu, kiệt sức.

Ngay cả Reborn trông cũng phờ phạc và người đàn ông trao cho cậu một cái nhìn chết chóc. Anh nói, Ta không cần ngươi.

Tsuna không buông tay.

Reborn tiếp tục, Ta căm ghét ngươi. Ngươi không xứng đáng với ta. Ta nghĩ ngươi là một kẻ hoàn toàn vô dụng và ngu ngốc. Sao ngươi lại không chịu bỏ cuộc và chết quách đi nhỉ, tên thảm hại chết tiệt kia?

Tsuna có thể cảm giác được đôi mắt cậu bỏng rát nhưng cậu không buông tay Reborn ra. Nếu có bất cứ điều gì Reborn từng dạy cậu rất lâu trước đây, đó chính là sự quyết tâm.

Rồi Reborn nheo mắt lại và bỗng nhiên –

Tsuna hướng theo ánh mắt anh về một bên và nhìn thấy một người phụ nữ tóc xoăn. Cô ta có những bím tóc nâu dày dặn xõa xuống thành một làn sóng xung quanh bờ vai thon thả. Cô đang ôm lấy mình trong buổi bình minh lạnh giá và cậu có thể thấy rằng cô ta đang mang một bào thai đã hình thành đầy đủ. Cuộn quanh một con mắt màu nâu vàng, là một hình xăm con tắc kè đồng bộ. Và Reborn đang nhìn cô ta với thoáng một cái nhoẻn miệng cười, một nụ cười bỗng dưng lại trở nên thật rộng lượng và diệu dàng. Đôi mắt anh bấy giờ cũng to hơn, đen tuyền như mực.

Tsuna trông thấy đôi mắt ấy nhìn người phụ nữ và cảm thấy hơi thở của mình ngừng lại.

Đó là cùng một cường độ mà với nó cậu thường hay dõi theo Reborn.

Cậu buông tay.

Giọng của Reborn dứt khoát và rõ ràng như băng đá, _Ta th__ắ__ng_.

Tsuna gục xuống đất, yếu ớt và run rẩy. Tầm nhìn của cậu cứ lượn lờ, lắc lư hết bên này đến bên kia. Và tất cả những gì cậu có thể nghe thấy là tiếng thình thịch mờ nhạt đang tăng dần lên về cả nhịp và điệu. Nó vang dội bên trong lồng ngực khẳng khiu của cậu và cậu có thể thấy nó đập rộn ràng qua tay và chân cậu.

Cậu nhận ra rằng sự im lặng có thể làm tổn thương nhiều hơn cả lời nói.

Giotto bấy giờ đã tiến về phía họ và trao tặng Reborn một cái gật đầu tán thưởng. Anh ta bế Tsuna trong vòng tay mình và quay người đi.

~X~

_Quy__ề__n l__ự__c hơn c__ả__ l__ờ__i nói đư__ợ__c th__ố__t ra, là l__ờ__i __nói đư__ợ__c gi__ữ__ kín._

~X~

Reborn xem xét cặp đôi đang rời đi. Giotto ôm lấy Tsuna trong vòng tay anh ta còn đầu của Tsuna tựa vào bờ vai rộng của Giotto. Reborn không thấy được vẻ mặt của anh ta.

Có những lời trong đầu Reborn, lượn tròn mỗi lúc một nhanh tựa như những cơn lốc. Tôi không hề muốn cậu ấy thua cuộc. Tôi không hề muốn cậu ấy thua cuộc. Sao tôi lại thất vọng thế này? Sao tôi lại thấy tan nát thế này? Sao tôi lại mong cậu ấy thắng đến thế này? Sao bây giờ lại khó thở thế này?

Anh có thể cảm thấy mắt mình nhói đau, có thể thấy lời nói đang cố gắng bùng nổ ra ngoài để được nghe thấy, để được trông thấy. Những lời nói quyền lực đến độ chúng nện liên hồi vào kỷ luật thép của Reborn và rồi một từ thoát ra, hầu như không nghe thấy trong sự tĩnh lặng ấy của buổi sớm mai…

_Không._

Giotto vẫn tiếp tục bước chân, mang Tsuna đi.

Và như một con đập tràn bờ, lời nói trào ra đầy ấp sức mạnh và ý chí của Reborn. DỪNG LẠI. KHÔNG ĐƯỢC NHÚC NHÍCH. Ở YÊN ĐÓ.

Ba lớp ngôn từ khóa chặt và ngay cả Giotto cũng bị buộc phải đứng yên như tượng.

Reborn đang chạy về phía họ bởi Giotto hoàn toàn có quyền để phản đòn anh. Anh tóm lấy Tsuna và dộng một con cá giận dữ vào gương mặt ngỡ ngàng của Giotto.

~X~

Chỉ có họ đơn độc ngoài sân.

Tsuna vòng tay lỏng lẻo trong sự mô phỏng một cái ôm quanh lồng ngực đang hổn hển của Reborn và cậu ấn gương mặt ướt đẫm của mình sát vào tấm lưng mạnh mẽ ấy.

Reborn có thể cảm thấy những giọt nước ấm rơi tõm vào lưng anh nhưng anh không quay người lại. Anh xem xét thật sát đôi tay ốm như que tăm của Tsuna và lưu ý hình xăm một cái đuôi cuộn quanh một cánh tay. Anh nhìn sát hơn và nheo mắt. Đó không chỉ là một hình xăm, mà là một đống tạp nham những từ nhỏ xíu được viết trên da, một cách hoàn hảo hình thành nên một con tắc kè đồng bộ với cái trên mặt anh.

Chúng đang quẫy đập trong hạnh phúc.

Chúng được phát âm một cách lặp đi lặp lại _yêu em yêu em_.

Anh nhớ rồi.

Đêm ấy anh rời bỏ Tsuna, anh đã lao ra khỏi căn nhà đó, chửi rủa và lẩm bẩm và ca thán những lời nói hớ hênh, những lời đã phân tán đi trong bóng tối.

~X~

_Bởi lẽ khi bạn đang yêu, miệng mồm bạn lại hay phản lại bạn._

~X~

Reborn thầm nghĩ, Vậy ra, đấy là nơi mà chúng đã tìm đến.

_~Fin~_


End file.
